Banshee
by bansheecall
Summary: A girl from Takers past shows up and the team try to give Kane a sence of humor i'm so sorry for the sad jokes in the fic my friends idea NOT mine
1. Banshee part 1

Banshee  
Part 1  
  
The undertaker tossed and turned in his sleep, the dreams had returned, dreams of the fire that had killed his mother and father and had burnt Kane.   
The dreams had him walking along the path coming home from school. Seeing the sky blood red he ran to the house where he lived.  
"Mummy, Daddy, Kaney" he called out but on one answered.   
A small girl laughed sitting playing with some matches "What you doing with them?"  
"Starting danger"  
Mark took the matches off the little girl "MARK...did you do this? Did you start the fire?"  
"NO I..."  
"DON'T LIE TO ME MARK. YOU STARTED THIS FIRE, YOUR MOTHER FATHER AND BOTHER ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU"  
Mark looked to the ground "yes I started the fire"  
"Come with me and no one will ever find out" Mark nodded his head taking Paul Bearers hand the little girl did the same, giving a evil smile.  
Mark sat up like lighting looking round has his surroundings came back to him. He saw Kane, the Hardys, David, Chris, Chyna, Lita, Ambi, Amanda, and Trish. He moved to get up Amanda woke up and sat up off the floor.  
"You OK?"  
"ER yeah...I went to get a drink"  
"Oh OK good night"  
"Yeah good Night"   
  
A black limousine sat outside the hotel   
"You know the plan?" Vince asked a female in the back of the car  
"Don't worry I know the story"  
"Good here $1000. $1000 more next month and $1000 month after plus $15'000 we talked about when you signed your contact"  
"Cool Nice doing Business with you"  
"Like wise" Vince said had the young woman got out of the car  
"Sucker" She said has her long red hair fell down her back and her emerald green eyes caught the lights around her.   
  
"OK Kane try this one? Why did the Mexican push his wife over the cliff?" Amanda asked  
Kane looked at her puzzled and tilted his head to the side. "Tequila, get it Kane, tequila, never mind"  
"And you say my jokes are bad" Chris said  
"HEY Bro don't push it Ambi you try one"  
"Ok...um...ok...er got one a guy walks into the doctors and says Doctor, Doctor I feel like a pair of curtains the doctor turns to him and says pull yourself together"  
"THAT'S AWFUL" Trish said laughing Kane just looked at them not quite sure what to make of it.  
"Let me try" Lita said "OK Kane two guys sat in a bar guy number one turns and says 'my wife went on holiday today' his friend asks 'oh Jamaica?' Guy one says 'no she went of her on accord'" they all mourned  
"Sad" Mark said   
"OK then dead man" Amanda said "You try to give your bother a sense of humor"  
"I don't know jokes"  
"I don't know...oh bother"  
"Any way your going a good job without me" He said pulling out the bobble she had spent hours putting in "Gee thanks Mark"  
"Any time"  
"OK" Matt said "Right why don't polar bear eat penguins?"  
"Say I don't know why don't polar bears eat penguin" Mark said helping Kane out  
Kane looked at Mark then to Matt and sighed "That is easy it is not then a joke they leave on different poles"  
"WHAT?" they all asked   
"They leave on different poles one on the north one on the south they never even come into contact" they all started to laugh when David came in  
"HEY did you see what just happened to Bubba ray" David asked coming in  
"No what?"  
"He just got attacked by Christen also Kane and Takers match with Haku and Rikishi"  
"Yeah" Mark said looking interested  
"Now a six man tag D-Von is joining your team and christen is teaming with 'the two bad men'"  
"That's fine with me" Kane said  
"And me, we'll show them who the real bad asses are. I think we should have a word with D-Von make sure he understands the score"  
  
"D-Von..." Amanda called  
"Yeah? Oh hi I'm sorry just a little jumpy"  
"You know the score tonight?" Mark asked  
"Yeah I know the score You two can have who ever I don't care but Christian he's mine"  
"Fine with us"  
  
Mark walked down towards the ring when Kane stepped out of the shadows infount of Taker.  
"Where you going big?"  
"To the ring"  
"Think I'll join ya"  
Has Kane and Taker made there way down to the ring Taker turned to Kane saying   
"You know the score?"  
"Yeah"  
"Make sure D-Von only gets in when Christian is in the Ring. Don't let him get hot headed has for Haku and Rikishi, you can have Haku but Rikishi...Rikishi he's mine"  
"For what he did to Amanda?"  
"Yes and over things He will pay not only from me but from her I'm just here has a warning"  
"Ok"  
  
Ambi and Amanda waited near the entrance "Where are they?" Ambi asked   
"Don't worry Am they'll be here"  
"But they're in the ring"   
"Don't worry see they're here"  
"You all set?" Mark asked  
"Sure" Amanda said   
The music started has they made there way to the ring. Kane's started first has he walked to the ring with Ambi. They both stood on the ring apron has the flames came out to the ring post.  
"That's our cue" Amanda said has Taker started the bike up the music came one and they both made there way to the ring.  
  
Amanda and Taker jumped into the ring D-Von came over to them.  
"You remember the deal"  
"Relax" Amanda said "We remember you just keep your end kid ok?"  
"No worry's" He said giving her high Five  
"Be careful" Mark said has she got out the ring she smiled and nodded her head  
  
The match went back and forth D-Von was in control until Haku came into the ring kicking D-Von in the face "I've seen more then I need to" Amanda said jumping up on to the ring  
"Amanda!" Ambi shouted  
"HEY REF OPEN YOUR EYES THERE DOUBLE TRAMING OUT THERE!"  
"Amanda get down your going to get your self fined" Ambi laughed Amanda jumped down  
"I was only telling the truth it helped a bit any way"  
"getting into bad habits"  
"Yea right"  
Amanda kept her eyes on the ring at all times watching for Haku, Rikishi, and Christian.   
All of a sudden all six men was in the ring. Taker sent Rikishi out the ring had D-Von sent Christian flying out the other side leaving Lane and Haku in the ring. Kane clothed lined him D-Von looked over to Kane then to Taker then back to Kane, Kane tilted his head D-Von went to the top rope.  
"HE'S NOT" Ambi said  
Amanda put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and Taker looked down at the and shook his head.  
D-Von give a big WASSSSS UP! Kane did the same. Amanda and Ambi feel over laughing Has Taker jumped in and give Christian the last ride getting the 1,2,3.  
"KANE???" Amanda said  
"What?" He asked  
"You did something funny"  
"I did"  
"Sure did" Ambi said  
"Wasssssssss up?" Mark asked  
"What" Kane said  
"Wasssssssss up?" he said again has Amanda and Ambi walked up the ramp laughing  
"yeah why is everyone laughing I only did a move"  
"Kane you made a Joke!"  
"I did"  
"Yeah"  
Has they got to the top of the ramp Taker turned to Kane again and said 'Wasssssssss up?"  
"Awww lighten up bro" Ambi and Amanda froze with laughter   
"Now I see what they mean by anything cam happen in the WWF"  
"Come on lets go for a drink"  



	2. Banshee Part 2

Banshee  
Part 2  
  
No one was able to keep from laughing when Kane walked back from the ring  
"I can't believe you just did that Kane" Matt Said  
"It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen" Jeff added  
"It was great" Lita said  
"Don't go giving him a big head. Please that's all I need" Mark pleaded  
They talked about it all night has other wrestlers came talking to them.  
  
"Amanda" Ambi called "Can I take the Jeep I want to get something to eat"  
"Sure no worries" Amanda said passing the keys to Ambi.  
"I'm going to check on the kids" Trish said I'll be back soon  
  
Ambi and Trish walked down to the Jeep and to the phones.  
"See you in a bit Trish I'm only going round the corner you want anything"  
"Yeah you get me two cheeseburgers and a strawberry milkshake"  
"No probs see you soon"  
"See you soon I'll give you the money when you get back I've only got the money for the phone"  
"That's fine bye"  
"Bye"  
Trish lifted up the phone and dialed the number "Hi Ian What's the story? "Trish told her bother Ian what was going on "how are they? Good how is everyone over there? Amanda's fine now yeah I'm coming back in a few days ok, Ian, ok, Yes, Yes, Tell every one I say Hi yeah, OK take care"  
Just has Trish turned around she felt a hand go round her neck and she was lifted of the ground.  
"Where can I find the Undertaker?"  
"I don't know" She said gasping for air has the woman's hand tightened cutting off the air supply  
"I said where can I find The Undertaker or his bother Kane? I know you are friends with them"  
"I don't know"  
Trish fell to the ground has the sound of someone hitting the other woman on the back with a chair rang in Trish's ears.  
"You OK?" Ambi asked   
"I am now"  
"You my young friends have just made the biggest mistake of your life's just tell Taker and Kane that when the Banshee calls they have to answer" With that she turned away and walked out of the arena.  
  
"AMANDA" Ambi shouted has Ambi helped Trish in  
"What happened?" Amanda asked  
"I just got off the phone to Ian when this Woman Lifted me off the ground. She was looking for you Mark"  
"For me?"   
  
"Yeah she give me a message for you and Kane When the Banshee calls you have to answer"  
Mark went white and looked at Kane "Banshee" They both said  
"What did she look like?" Kane asked  
"UM long red hair, Emerald green eyes, she had a white leather bikers thing on about the same height has Chyna and same figure has Amanda" Ambi said  
"That's Banshee alright" Kane said  
"Who is she?" Chyna asked  
"A dead girl walking" Mark said has he walked out the room banning the door has he left.  
  
Amanda worked on her computer she had not been able to sleep she was worried about Mark.  
"Hey Sis" Chris said pulling up a chair sitting at the side of her "What's up?"  
"I can't get hold of Mark he's phone's turned off I'm looking into what a Banshee is"  
"OH?" Chris read what his sister had frond out "um ok so she singes and people dorp dead no wonder Mark ran"   
"Mark didn't run and That's the Irish fairytale" Amanda said Laughing.  
"Oh Right"  
"But that's all I am able to find out fairytales and meanings of the word Banshee"  
"Nothing more?"  
"Nothing more. This...this is so unlike him Chris. This Banshee woman have really got to him and Kane Ambi asked Kane about her all she could get was it doesn't matter that it's personal"  
Chris put his arm round his sister "Sis...I'm sure he's ok what ever has got his back up he's gone to fix it. Right? Yeah?"  
"Yeah I guess"  
"There's my girl. Listen don't stay up on that all night you'll end up in a bad mood I hate it when you get in a mood"  
"OK Bro. Chris"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks"  
"Any time Sis"  
Amanda turned her computer off and fell asleep.  
  
"Manda, Manda"  
"Mark?"  
"I need to talk to you"  
"OK are you Okay? What's going on here?"  
"That's what I want to talk to you about I just don't know how your going to feel about me after this"  
  
Amanda got changed "Lets go"  
They walked out of the hotel room and along to the beach "Ok so what's the story"  
"Banshee"  
"Yeah"  
"You know the story about me and Kane bout the History how he was burnt"  
"Yeah both of you have told me the story's"  
"Well I did not start the fire"  
"What? I don't understand you said that you started it"  
"I know. For weeks now I've been having this dream. I had this dream where I'm coming home from school and I can see the sky all around is red and the air is full of smoke I run to the house. When I get there a little girl is sat there playing with matches, I take them off her when Paul Bearer turns up and puts the blame on me I was young so I took it and said that it was me even though it wasn't."  
"Who was it Mark?" Amanda asked  
"Banshee started it she's Paul Bearers Daughter my half sister and Kane's sister"  



	3. Banshee part 3

Banshee  
Part 3  
  
"Your sister?" Amanda asked stunned  
"To use the word yes she is my 'sister' but I have never had anything to do with her and never will. She may share the same mother has Kane and myself but she is not my sister I washed my hands of her the day she set the house on fire?"   
"I thought there was only you and Kane"  
"Kane was a twin. Banshee was born first by ten minutes even then when I saw her after she was born I was scarred of her"  
"You where scarred?" Amanda said  
Mark nodded "Yes hey I was a kid I was venerable" Amanda smiled  
"I can't Imagine you being venerable"  
"Hey who's telling the story you or me"  
"I'm sorry I am listing really" Mark smiled at her.  
"Any way has I was saying has she grow up she had this thing about fire. Mum would always tell her 'don't play with the fire it makes danger'. The day of the fire I had gone to school Paul, Mum, Banshee, Kane and Dad stayed at home we where happy.   
I was playing with Kane before I went to school. When I came home the house was on fire and Banshee was sat playing with the matches." He looked at her. Amanda bit her lip and her face had a look of sadness and understanding   
"I took them off her when Paul saw me with them and put the blame on me. I know it was her it was just a bit funny that only Banshee, Paul and Myself was the only ones to come out of there unmarked and Kane to come out but badly burnt.  
If I had have kwon that, that it was the last time I would see my mother and father or that it was the last time I would see Kane if I had..."  
Amanda took hold of his shudders shacking him slightly "Mark you just listen to me right now if you had have stayed home you could be dead or you could have been burnt like Kane. There was a reason you went to school that day call it fate, call it luck, call it destiny, call it what ever you will. You can't go blaming yourself.   
Hell Mark how many time have you said that to me? Two many. Mark you are so much stronger than I am. You've helped me out when Chyna did her neck, you helped me out with RTC and the new Ministry when I had the concussion you where there for me and I'm going to be here for you hell I'll take her on in the ring..."  
"I can't ask that of you I won't let you take her on" Mark said taking her hands in his "I can't let you take her on" He lifted her face to his making her look him in the eyes "Promise me that if she's got a contact you will not flight her"  
"Mark you know the way the WWF works. I can't make you that kind of promise what I can do is promise you this I will not go near her unless contacted to or she puts her hands on me is that ok?"  
"Amanda..."  
"I said is that OK?"  
Mark sighed and smiled "Yes that's OK I guess"  
"Good, now lets get back to the Hotel it's gone Five they'll be getting up soon. What are you going to do about them are you going to tell them?"  
"I don't know yet I'll have to talk to Kane but I know that I will have to tell them some time or they'll find out off Paul or Banshee will tell them"  
"Just one last thin why did you think I would fell any different about you?"  
"I don't know I was just...I hate...I didn't...I wanted...I wanted you to hear it from me not from some body else you know do you understand?" She nodded her head glad that he had told her.  
"Yea, Yea I do" she said. They made there way back to the hotel not talking about it anymore.  
  
Later that night Mark sat with Kane "What did she say?"  
"She understood she even said that she would flight Banshee I told her not to"  
"You want to tell the others?"  
"I think it's best and other superstars are going to have seen what she did to Trish and if they hued her say she's looking for me there's going to be talk. So if it gets back to Chris, David or any of team loinheart well Amanda's going have to tell them any way so they don't think I'm cheating on her."  
"It's just one big mess hey?"  
"Yeah"  
  
Mark and Kane went to the locker room where team loinheart was. He went over to Amanda "I'm going to tell them me and Kane have talked and we think it's for the best if I tell them all"  
"OK that offer still stands you know I'll flight her"  
"Don't even think about it" Mark said then looked over to Chris, Ambi and the rest  
"It'll be ok they'll understand I'm here so It'll be ok just tell them" She said  
"Tell us what?" Chris said Kane and Taker looked at each other nodding to Kane asked "Are you telling them or am I?"  
"I think we both should" Kane said they all sat down only Amanda know what was going on. "The girl who attacked Trish the reason she was looking for Mark and myself is because she's our sister"  
"No way" Ambi said "Get out of it"  
"Your sister?" Chris said  
"But why attack Trish?" Lita asked  
Mark and Kane told the story again for what seemed like the millionth time even though it had been the once  
"So you see that's why I never told any one about her I disowned her that very day"  
"And when I found out the true story I disowned both Paul and Banshee" Kane said  
"Man" David said getting his head round it  
"Ok" Jeff Said "So let me get this right Kane and this Banshee chick are twins yeah?"  
Mark nodded " yeah"   
"and she's your sister?"  
"Yes"  
"No I'm sorry I'm still lost"  
  
"OK" said Chyna   
"I'll make it easy   
Mark is the oldest,   
Kane and Banshee are born,   
Mark goes to school one day,   
gets home from school one day,   
house burnt down to the ground,   
Banshee playing with matches near burning house,   
Mark takes matches off Banshee,   
Along come Paul,   
Sees Mark with Matches,   
puts blame on Mark,   
Mark doesn't know Kane is still alive until Bad blood,   
by this time Paul has turned Kane on Mark,   
Kane finds out true story,  
Kane and Mark make friends,  
Mark gets away from is devil worshiping days,  
Paul restarts the ministry,  
Banshee sees the right time to make her self kwon.  
Am I right?"  
Mark and Kane nodded "Yeah"  
"Only you missed out one thing" They all turn round to the voice "I'm there worse nightmare"  
"Banshee" Mark said  
"Aren't you going to say hi to your sister?"  



	4. Banshee part 4

Banshee  
part 4  
  
"You're not my sister" Taker said Coldly "You stopped being my sister the day you set the house on fire and murdered my parents"  
"I'm sorry but who murdered your parents? I do think it was you Mark" Banshee said her voice was has dark, twisted and evil has Takers had been has the Lord of Darkness. Amanda looked a Mark than back to Banshee not understanding why Taker was taking this.  
"I see that you have got your band of little merry boys and little merry girls believing you. Awww that's so sweet. What you going to do? Go play Robin Hood? What a pity I don't feel things like that."   
She turned to Mark leaning over to him so only he could hear what she was saying. "You where great once dead man, a few years ago maybe, buts that just what you are now a dead man in every respect of the word.!" She got hold of his face pushing him to the ground bending down at the side of him said "Come home Taker, you and Kane come home and rejoin us it's where you belong. Leave these sad people behind you. Take up your place has rightful ruler of the Ministry of Darkness. Kane has your right hand and me has your left.  
All eyes where on Taker. Mark looked to the floor "I will never return to the dark side"  
Banshee give a smile "We'll see Taker We'll see" she said has she walked out the room.  
Ambi shivered, Amanda tightened her firsts and started to go after her. Mark got hold of her arm and shook his head "This is mine and Kane's problem not yours"  
"I know but..."  
"Please leave this to me and Kane"  
Amanda nodded her head.  
  
Amanda sat in the arena café "Amanda?"  
"Kane?"  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Good. Listen, me and Mark know what we are doing this is family don't get..."  
"I know Kane don't get involved right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Marks talked to me already tell me about her Kane why is she so dark and twisted?"  
"I don't know"  
"That's what Mark said"  
Kane nodded his head and walked away.  
  
Amanda took her hair up Talking to Lita, Ambi and Chyna.  
"I don't like this" Chyna said  
"I don't either" Lita added  
"I think from now on we should all go to ring side together make a stand" Ambi said  
"No it's not us they want it's Mark and Kane"  
"What's to say they won't go for you again?" said Chyna.   
"We don't" Amanda said "It's a risk I'll have to take but like Mark said I'll never go back"  
"You may not have a say in it" Ambi said looking worried "You got a idea"  
Amanda shook her head "I've been asked to stay out of it so I am"  
A note slipped under the door Chyna picked it up "Hey it's for you Amanda" Amanda took it of Chyna opened it and read it-  
Amanda,  
After Takers match meet me at the south end wall of the beach I have something interesting to talk to you about. Come alone no Taker, no Kane, no Chyna, no Ambi, No Hardys no bothers, no Lita, just you.  
Banshee  
  
Amanda Screwed the letter up and chucked it in the bin has she passed one.  
"What was the letter about?" Chyna asked  
"Nothing"  
"It was off Banshee wasn't it?"  
"No"  
"Amanda"  
"Yes it was off Banshee"  
"What did she want?"  
"To talk to me about something. She want's to meet after Mark's Match at the south end wall"  
Chyna looked worried "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No She says I've to go alone"   
"It could be a set up"  
"I have that feeling that's why I have a idea of my own"  
  
After Marks match Amanda changed and got in to her jeep.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Mark asked  
"I'm sure I know what I'm doing"  
"Just be careful this is Banshee"  
Amanda smiled and nodded "I have a idea. Don't worry" She started up her jeep "I'll be alright really"  
"Make sure you are"  
"OK" Amanda started to laugh "I'll be OK now go before I run you down"  
"You wouldn't dare"  
"Try me I'll make you famous"  
"Okay, okay I'll see you later"  
"No Prob"  
"She'll be ok" David said  
Mark nodded his head "I hope so"  
  
"Banshee? You got me here now what do you want"  
"Come down to the beach" Banshee said  
"No way we talk here or no where"  
"Have it your way"  
"I intend to now why have you got me here?"  
Banshee give her a evil smile.  



	5. Banshee part 5

Banshee  
part 5  
  
"I have I business deal for you" Banshee said  
"A what?" Amanda asked shocked "a business deal?"  
"Yeah"  
"And you want me because?"  
"Amanda my dear if you need ask..."  
"Yes Banshee I need ask now tell me or I'm getting back in the Jeep and I'm outer here understand"  
"Perfectly. The reason I got you here is because I want you to join us." Banshee said   
"WHAT! NO NEVER YOUR FATHER TRIED TO MAKE ME PART OF HIS DARK WORLD AND FAILED AND IF I WAS NOT ON A PROMISE TO YOUR BROTHER NOT TO LAY A HAND ON YOU..."  
Banshee started to laugh "Mark told you not to lay a hand on me. Dose he tell you everything to do?"  
"No he doesn't tell me what to do I have my own mind. I just what he asked me to do stay out of this your the one who bought me into the game by asking me to come here"  
"No Amanda you bought yourself in to the 'game' has you put it by getting with Mark. My father went wrong by making you join the new ministry I'm letting you choose if I was you I'd think hard before you decide." Banshee picked up some sand off the wall "You see make the wrong decision and I could make you like the sand" she said letting the sand run though her fingers.  
"I decided 3 years ago and I'm sticking with my decision I'll never join the dark side"  
"That's to bad" Banshee said "get her" Amanda spun round kicking someone dressed in black. Amanda jumped back into the jeep. "I'll see you in hell Banshee"   
Banshee smiled has she pulled away "you can count on it"  
  
"Are you OK?" Chyna asked has Amanda pulled into the arena  
"Yeah got a little beat up but I'm fine"  
"Who was it who jumped you"  
"I don't know but who ever it was, was out to help Banshee"  
"What did they look like?"  
"Didn't see, they where wearing all black they had their face covered"  
"Like the person who's been helping Raven?"  
"Dressed the same yeah but this was no female this was a male"  
"God you sure your OK?"  
"Yeah and my name's Amanda not god"  
Chyna started to laugh "yeah you're just fine come on you got the tape?"  
She pulled out a small tape recorder "sure did"  
"Great come one lets go"  
  
Chris and David hugged Amanda when she came back in "That wasn't easy" she said handing the tape to Mark and took away the wire that they had placed on her so they could hear what she and Banshee had said.  
"I'm not going to say it" Taker said giving her a smile.  
"Good you best not say it"  
"not going to"  
"You best not even think of saying it"  
"I'm not" no one said any for a few moments has Taker copped a few copy's of the tape.   
A smile came across the Undertakers face "Manda?"  
"Yeah" Amanda said  
"TOLD YOU SO!!!"  
Everyone started laughing "I said not to say it great both bothers are telling really sad jokes great just great."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself"  
"Who was it who attacked you?" Kane asked  
"I don't know they where covered from head to foot in black and I'm sure Vince was there"  
"Vince?" Taker said  
"Yeah Vince, and Paul I'm not sure"  
"Maybe it was HHH" Chris said  
"No to short and to big" Amanda said  
"What about that new one Rhino?" Ambi asked  
"No not has big has Rhino" Amanda said "I don't know it's just it's like I knew this person but I can't put my finger on it"   
  
Amanda couldn't sleep that night she worked on her lap top answering some of her fan mail. A knock came at her door "hold on" she said has she jumped out of bed.  
"Rocky? Come in, What can I do for you, What's the story?"  
"Amanda your friends with Austin and Debra aren't you?"  
"I would like to think so yes why?"  
"He's been acting strange. We saw him coming out of Vince's office this afternoon"  
"Maybe he just wanted to see Vince about Debra being you manager"  
"No I was talking to APA they saw him coming out and they said he was acting very jumpy"  
"How do you mean?"  
"They just said he was acting Jumpy noting else"  
"I see I'll talk to him"  
"I hear you got jumped by this woman what's her name?"  
"Banshee, Yeah she's Taker's and Kane's Sister. How three people can be so different is beyond me I get on well with Kane and I get on VERY well with Mark but Banshee she's just evil and she won't rest till she comes between me and Mark or Mark rejoins them has the lord of Darkness"  
"He would never do that. He loves you"  
"I know Rocky look I have a word with Austin I just hope I'm wrong about this"  
Rocky looked at her puzzled  



	6. Banshee Part 6

Banshee  
Part 6  
  
Mark watched TV when a knock came one his door "Hold on. Hey come in" he said. "Thanks...er...I've not woken you have I?" Amanda asked  
"No, no not at all I was just watching Smackdown what's up?"  
"I've just had a nice chat with the Rock"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah and I hope and pray I'm wrong after what he told me"  
Mark looked puzzled "Why what did he say"  
"That Austin was seen coming out of Vince's Office acting very jumpy"  
"Austin coming out of Vince's office?"  
"Yeah...UM...APA say they saw him when they asked him about it he went on the defense"  
"Maybe he was trying to get this Debra Rock thing shorted out"  
"Yeah that's what I said but something just doesn't add..." Amanda stopped has her eyes widened and she brought her hands to her face "OH my god"  
"What?" asked Mark  
"The person who was with Banshee he told me to rest in peace he just whispered it but he said rest in peace I will become one with the darkness"  
"He said what?"  
"Rest in peace I will become one with the darkness"  
Mark looked stunned "Now those are words I have not heard in a long time, a long time..." Mark frowned "No it can't...Manda are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I hope not Mark"  
"Is there a 24 hour internet café round here?"  
"Round the corner"  
"Right lets go"  
  
Mark and Amanda ran round to the cybercafe "OK so why are we here?"  
"I'll show you" Mark logged on to the Undertaker site the WWF had set up and went though some old photos from when he first came into the WWF to the present day. "Where is it? I knew it was on here cos the showed me the photos they where putting on....Here it is I think I may have started something that will come back to haunt me for the rest of my life."  
Amanda looked at the photo on the computer "It's like I said when Paul kidnapped you welcome to hell"  
  
"Where's some stones?" Amanda asked Mark picked up a hand full and though them at the window "KANE, KANE, KANE WAKE UP WILL YOU KANE!" she shouted up  
"Do you two know what time it is?" Kane asked  
"Yes is Ambi up?" Mark asked  
"Yeah she's on her way down" Kane said "What's going on?"  
Amanda rang Chris and the rest.  
  
"This best be good" Chris said  
"Shhhhh will you come on" Amanda said has they walked down the steps to the beach  
"Where are we going?" Chyna asked  
"Banshee asked me to come down here"  
"If I'm not mistaken there's a old boat house round here" Mark said Kane Froze  
"No Taker I'm not going back there"  
"Kane you'll be alright. I don't want to go back but I want to get to the bottom of this why has she turned up all of a sudden and who's helping them" Kane nodded his head.  
"OK it's over there" They all walked to the old boat house.   
  
Mark pushed the door open they all walked in. Ambi, Lita, Chyna and Amanda all stayed together "Oh God I remember this place" Chyna said "Vince would drive us here when we were meeting I never liked it"  
Mark looked around for some candles "They used to be some here" he said  
"I think I've found some" Matt called "Here"  
"Thanks. Everyone take one light it and look around " They took one and lit it.  
"Reminds me of Paul" Ambi said  
"How?" Amanda asked  
"Creepy and slimly" Ambi said Mark smiled as Amanda give a little chuckle   
"Yeah I can see the resemblance" Mark said "Hello what have we here?" Mark picked up a leather bound book "It's a address book" Lita said "These a few more here" She said  
"Get them all" Mark said "come on let get out of here"  
Has the started to make there way out the door was slammed shut "YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH THE DARKNESS" came a voice  
"It's locked" Jeff said has he and Chris pulled the door  
"That's not all" Amanda said has the sea came up under the floorboards.  



	7. Banshee Part 7

Banshee  
part 7  
  
Amanda walked over to the window "we can't get out the Window it's a dorp right down to the sea"  
Mark and Chris joined her "If you have any ideas now would be a good time for them"  
Chyna walked over to a corner "Let's take a page out of Hunters book" she picked up a sledgehammer "Amanda if Mark lifts you up can you put the roof though?"  
"I think so" Mark lifted her up has Chyna passed her the hammer "Cover your eyes everyone" she called has she started to bring the roof down. A hole appeared Amanda flipped up "Come on we can get though ok."  
Lita and Ambi flipped up pulled Chyna, Matt and rest up. Amanda jumped down come on it's not that deep. They all joined her "When I get my hands on Banshee and who ever locked that door I'll make them pay" Kane said "Stay cool Kane. Lets just get back and get changed" Amanda said "Come on" They walked back to the hotel not noticing that some one was watching them.  
  
"OK so are you two going to tell us what's going on?" Chris asked has Amanda looked at Mark  
"Not yet tonight though all will be made clear"  
  
"What are we going to do B" Kane asked  
"Call out Banshee If me and Amanda are right and I think we are get ready for a match tonight" Mark told Kane looked at his older bother "OK but who with?"  
"You'll find out soon I have to see some one first"  
  
  
"Amanda? Amanda?" Amanda opened the window  
"I'm on my way down"  
"Ok"   
  
"I'm not staying has the lord of Darkness"  
"I know but still"  
"It's the only way we can find out if it's who we think it is who jumped you"  
"What with they tie you to that symbol, cross thing?"  
"That's when I'll need Kane to come and get me off and Mick to come down and make the match"  
"ok" she said softy  
"Don't worry I'll be fine"  
"I know it's just I have a real bad feeling about this"  
Mark nodded "I understand listen you best go tell the rest what's going on before you talk me out of this...again..."  
Amanda nodded "OK see you later"  
  
"So you've decided to come back to us then?" Banshee asked  
"Yeah it seemed like the best think to do I care about the kids, bout Lita, Matt, Jeff, Chris and the rest I care about Amanda and none of you are to lay a hand on her"   
"Oh you have our word bother." She said handing Mark a hold all with his old Taker things in. He sighed picking the bag up.  
  
"HE'S DONE WHAT?" Chris said   
"It's for about fifteen minutes he'll come down say he's rejoined the darkside that it's all he's ever kwon etc, etc, etc just before he goes back with them he'll smack the one who jumped me pull his mask off says fooled you and makes a run for it"  
"What about the Symbol though they'll put him on that"  
"We've talked about that, Kane, he says if that happens he'll need you to get down there double fast so be at the curtains ready"  
"I understand"  
"I just hope he can pull this off"  
  
Mark was in the changing room he put on the long black cape he had forgot how heavy it was he sat down he had to get this right there would be no second chances he's phone bleep he read the text message "Good luck Kane's at the curtain, Amanda" He smiled to himself when the door opened the person dressed in black came and nodded his head for him to come with him.  
  
Banshee was waiting for him " Are you ready bother?"  
"Yes" He looked up and saw Kane. He give him a 'I'm ok smile' "One question who's the man in black"  
Banshee smiled "That my bother is.........." Banshee whispered into Marks ear the person. Marks eyes widened he sent a look to Kane that showed worry.  
"I'll go and introduce you" Banshee said Mark nodded his head he watched has the RTC Ministry go down to the ring going over to Kane "Kane, Kane get a message to Amanda tell her she was right"  
"But what about the symbol?"  
"I'll just have to make sure that it doesn't get that far go" Mark said Kane ran to tell Amanda.  
  
"Amanda Mark has asked me to tell you that you where right"  
"What?"  
"All he said was for me to get the message to you that you where right"  
"come on the lot of you"  
"What's going on?" Chris asked  
"Paul Bearer's keeping good on a promise"  
"What" David said  
"Welcome to Hell"  
  
Mark looked to the ring has he walked down the ramp the hushed silence of the audience sent chills down his back for the first time ever he didn't like it. He could hear JR and Tazz talking about him once again becoming the lord of Darkness.  
"I don't believe it JR" Said Tazz "The...The Undertaker is once again the Lord of Darkness"  
"I never thought would see the day Tazz."  
"But what about Amanda Jericho how dose she feel about this?"  
"Well they came together with Chris, Kane, Chyna and the rest because they where talking to me"  
"And Kane how dose he fit in to this."  
"The story here though JR is that 2, 3 years ago this was the man that saved Amanda that fell for Amanda big time and a few days ago his sister Banshee was shown to be the leader on the RTC Ministry"  
"I guess blood is ticker than water Tazz but poor Amanda what must be going though her heart"   
  
"Come on" Amanda said "Keep up" They got to the curtain just as Mark was bringing the lights back up.  
"Lets just get down there and put a end to this"  
"Not yet"  
Mark went though his old act best he could said why he had joined up with the RTC Ministry until he felt he had the fans believing him passed the Mike to Vince who started going on about something or other before he knew it there music was playing "Wait, WAIT, there is something I think the fans of the WWF should know" he jumped out the ring picked up a chair "just who the 'shadow' is" Mark hit him over the back of the head then made sure that everyone else was out of the ring before pulling off his mask   
"OH MY GOD IT"S AUSTIN!!!!!! AUSTIN HAS BEEN HELPING VINCE!"  
Austin jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Amanda and the rest went down to the ring.  
"THE LOINHEARTS STAND TALL AND UNITED BUT THE BIG STORYS HERE IS THAT TAKER FOOLED VINCE AND AUSTIN IS WORKING FOR VINCE! THE PERSON I THOUGHT I KNEW THE PERSON I THOUGHT WAS MY BEST FRIEND WHY STEVE WHY"  
  
"Hey" Amanda said  
"Hey you ok?"  
"I'm fine you?"  
"Better I didn't like I the first time I went out there night it was to, to, I don't know I just didn't like it. I've got used to the fans cheering me on having the fans me behind having you there"  
Amanda smiled "Yeah well I was there the second time"  
"I talked to Mike he's given me and Kane a match for smackdown this Thursday Kane and me take on Austin and HHH."  
"It's poor JR I feel sorry for I've just been watching the play backs he was cut up about it."   
"He was your friend to Amanda how do you feel?"  
"I don't know Mark I just hope it's a set up but some how"  
"Can't see it?"  
"No"  
"It'll all work out it always will"  
"Yeah come on we best get back I told Chris and the rest I'd meet them in the café across the road"  
"Come on then lets go"  
They left the Arena knowing where there path was going but not knowing who to trust.  
  
The end   



	8. Banshee Part 7-the last part

Banshee  
part 7  
  
Amanda walked over to the window "we can't get out the Window it's a dorp right down to the sea"  
Mark and Chris joined her "If you have any ideas now would be a good time for them"  
Chyna walked over to a corner "Let's take a page out of Hunters book" she picked up a sledgehammer "Amanda if Mark lifts you up can you put the roof though?"  
"I think so" Mark lifted her up has Chyna passed her the hammer "Cover your eyes everyone" she called has she started to bring the roof down. A hole appeared Amanda flipped up "Come on we can get though ok."  
Lita and Ambi flipped up pulled Chyna, Matt and rest up. Amanda jumped down come on it's not that deep. They all joined her "When I get my hands on Banshee and who ever locked that door I'll make them pay" Kane said "Stay cool Kane. Lets just get back and get changed" Amanda said "Come on" They walked back to the hotel not noticing that some one was watching them.  
  
"OK so are you two going to tell us what's going on?" Chris asked has Amanda looked at Mark  
"Not yet tonight though all will be made clear"  
  
"What are we going to do B" Kane asked  
"Call out Banshee If me and Amanda are right and I think we are get ready for a match tonight" Mark told Kane looked at his older bother "OK but who with?"  
"You'll find out soon I have to see some one first"  
  
  
"Amanda? Amanda?" Amanda opened the window  
"I'm on my way down"  
"Ok"   
  
"I'm not staying has the lord of Darkness"  
"I know but still"  
"It's the only way we can find out if it's who we think it is who jumped you"  
"What with they tie you to that symbol, cross thing?"  
"That's when I'll need Kane to come and get me off and Mick to come down and make the match"  
"ok" she said softy  
"Don't worry I'll be fine"  
"I know it's just I have a real bad feeling about this"  
Mark nodded "I understand listen you best go tell the rest what's going on before you talk me out of this...again..."  
Amanda nodded "OK see you later"  
  
"So you've decided to come back to us then?" Banshee asked  
"Yeah it seemed like the best think to do I care about the kids, bout Lita, Matt, Jeff, Chris and the rest I care about Amanda and none of you are to lay a hand on her"   
"Oh you have our word bother." She said handing Mark a hold all with his old Taker things in. He sighed picking the bag up.  
  
"HE'S DONE WHAT?" Chris said   
"It's for about fifteen minutes he'll come down say he's rejoined the darkside that it's all he's ever kwon etc, etc, etc just before he goes back with them he'll smack the one who jumped me pull his mask off says fooled you and makes a run for it"  
"What about the Symbol though they'll put him on that"  
"We've talked about that, Kane, he says if that happens he'll need you to get down there double fast so be at the curtains ready"  
"I understand"  
"I just hope he can pull this off"  
  
Mark was in the changing room he put on the long black cape he had forgot how heavy it was he sat down he had to get this right there would be no second chances he's phone bleep he read the text message "Good luck Kane's at the curtain, Amanda" He smiled to himself when the door opened the person dressed in black came and nodded his head for him to come with him.  
  
Banshee was waiting for him " Are you ready bother?"  
"Yes" He looked up and saw Kane. He give him a 'I'm ok smile' "One question who's the man in black"  
Banshee smiled "That my bother is.........." Banshee whispered into Marks ear the person. Marks eyes widened he sent a look to Kane that showed worry.  
"I'll go and introduce you" Banshee said Mark nodded his head he watched has the RTC Ministry go down to the ring going over to Kane "Kane, Kane get a message to Amanda tell her she was right"  
"But what about the symbol?"  
"I'll just have to make sure that it doesn't get that far go" Mark said Kane ran to tell Amanda.  
  
"Amanda Mark has asked me to tell you that you where right"  
"What?"  
"All he said was for me to get the message to you that you where right"  
"come on the lot of you"  
"What's going on?" Chris asked  
"Paul Bearer's keeping good on a promise"  
"What" David said  
"Welcome to Hell"  
  
Mark looked to the ring has he walked down the ramp the hushed silence of the audience sent chills down his back for the first time ever he didn't like it. He could hear JR and Tazz talking about him once again becoming the lord of Darkness.  
"I don't believe it JR" Said Tazz "The...The Undertaker is once again the Lord of Darkness"  
"I never thought would see the day Tazz."  
"But what about Amanda Jericho how dose she feel about this?"  
"Well they came together with Chris, Kane, Chyna and the rest because they where talking to me"  
"And Kane how dose he fit in to this."  
"The story here though JR is that 2, 3 years ago this was the man that saved Amanda that fell for Amanda big time and a few days ago his sister Banshee was shown to be the leader on the RTC Ministry"  
"I guess blood is ticker than water Tazz but poor Amanda what must be going though her heart"   
  
"Come on" Amanda said "Keep up" They got to the curtain just as Mark was bringing the lights back up.  
"Lets just get down there and put a end to this"  
"Not yet"  
Mark went though his old act best he could said why he had joined up with the RTC Ministry until he felt he had the fans believing him passed the Mike to Vince who started going on about something or other before he knew it there music was playing "Wait, WAIT, there is something I think the fans of the WWF should know" he jumped out the ring picked up a chair "just who the 'shadow' is" Mark hit him over the back of the head then made sure that everyone else was out of the ring before pulling off his mask   
"OH MY GOD IT"S AUSTIN!!!!!! AUSTIN HAS BEEN HELPING VINCE!"  
Austin jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Amanda and the rest went down to the ring.  
"THE LOINHEARTS STAND TALL AND UNITED BUT THE BIG STORYS HERE IS THAT TAKER FOOLED VINCE AND AUSTIN IS WORKING FOR VINCE! THE PERSON I THOUGHT I KNEW THE PERSON I THOUGHT WAS MY BEST FRIEND WHY STEVE WHY"  
  
"Hey" Amanda said  
"Hey you ok?"  
"I'm fine you?"  
"Better I didn't like I the first time I went out there night it was to, to, I don't know I just didn't like it. I've got used to the fans cheering me on having the fans me behind having you there"  
Amanda smiled "Yeah well I was there the second time"  
"I talked to Mike he's given me and Kane a match for smackdown this Thursday Kane and me take on Austin and HHH."  
"It's poor JR I feel sorry for I've just been watching the play backs he was cut up about it."   
"He was your friend to Amanda how do you feel?"  
"I don't know Mark I just hope it's a set up but some how"  
"Can't see it?"  
"No"  
"It'll all work out it always will"  
"Yeah come on we best get back I told Chris and the rest I'd meet them in the café across the road"  
"Come on then lets go"  
They left the Arena knowing where there path was going but not knowing who to trust.  
  
The end   



End file.
